


heat

by smuttylittlesecret



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR but the AI are Self-Aware
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub Undertones, Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dubious mechanics of the HEV suit, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttylittlesecret/pseuds/smuttylittlesecret
Summary: Honestly, it’s just Gordon’s luck, isn’t it?He’s long since lost track of time- had it been three days? four? they never slept for long and it all seemed to blend together- but he has a good fucking guess.Based on the way the temperature is slowly racking up, Gordon would wager that it has been a few days since the Resonance cascade.Why?Because that’s when his fucking heat was due.
Relationships: Benrey & Bubby & Tommy Coolatta & Dr. Coomer & Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 198





	heat

**Author's Note:**

> *appears out of the void to hand you this and vanishes once more*

Honestly, it’s just Gordon’s luck, isn’t it? 

He’s long since lost track of time- had it been three days? four? they never slept for long and it all seemed to blend together- but he has a good fucking guess. 

Based on the way the temperature is slowly racking up, Gordon would wager that it has been a few days since the Resonance cascade.

Why? 

Because that’s when his fucking _heat_ was due. 

_Why the FUCK does it have to be so hot in here?_ Growling under his breath, Gordon slicks back his hair, and the a/c in his HEV suit kicks on, whirring quietly as the science team makes their way through the twisted corridors of Black Mesa. 

God, he’s fucking sweaty, and not just from the temperature- he catches Bubby side-eyeing him more than once, nose wrinkled, and obsessive, anxious thoughts about his smell start to ping around in his mind like the world’s most neurotic game of pinball. His scent blocking soap likely wore off after the first day or two- everyone else’s certainly had. 

Gordon stumbles on nothing, catching himself on the wall, and Bubby growls, opening his mouth to say something, but is quickly cut off by Coomer elbowing him in the ribs. 

“OW,” he grumbles, rubbing his side, but he shuts his mouth. Gordon shoots Dr. Coomer a grateful look. 

Sweat starts to drip down Gordon’s back. He shifts, uncomfortable in the rapidly overheating HEV suit, and ignores Benrey’s leer out of the corner of his eye. Goddamn it. 

A few more hours passes without much incident- the wave of pre-heat retreats, and Gordon manages to keep an okay hold on his temper, only snapping at the others a few times.

The second sign that his heat is coming builds slowly. It starts in the middle of the interrogation of some random fucking scientist- he’s insisting he doesn’t know anything, but of course nobody but Gordon is buying it, believing him to be “incredibly suspicious”. Bubby ribs the poor guy while Benrey laughs, and Gordon’s trying desperately to focus on the scientist instead of the arousal swirling in his gut, when something catches his nose. 

Gordon frowns, turning away from the group and sniffing intently. There’s a smell he doesn’t recognize in the air, heavy and distinctly _Alpha_ , yet different from Bubby or Coomer. He sniffs again, and something electric races down his spine. Before he can comment, a shot rings off, and he leaps approximately ten feet in the air before spinning to chew Benrey out. His heart really isn’t in it, though, that strange new scent lingering in the back of his mind and pulling his attention away. 

A few rooms later, Gordon smells it again, and he can’t help the little growl he makes in the back of his throat when he does. Tommy shoots him a funny look, and he mutters a quiet apology, stalking further into the room to investigate. To his disappointment, the smell only seems to fade, and he huffs under his breath, turning to face the team. He’s ready to ask them if they smell that, too, but Benrey fucking _smirks_ at him and his heart leaps into his throat.

Oh. 

_Oh._

It’s _Benrey._

Gordon had always just assumed that the man was a beta, his nose never picking up any sort of scent from the man until this moment, but clearly he was wrong. Benrey cocks an eyebrow, and another waft of that scent drifts towards Gordon, dizzyingly strong. He takes a stumbling step back, face flushing as he turns away from Benrey’s gaze.

Finally, _finally,_ Tommy speaks up, glancing out of the corner of his eye over at Gordon the entire time he’s talking. “Hey- hey guys I think we should find a place to… to tuck in for the night,” He says, “I’m, uh, getting tired.” 

It’s earlier than they normally would tuck in, but everyone agrees while pointedly not looking at Gordon. He’s grateful, and mouths a ‘thank you’ at Tommy when nobody else is looking.

They find a good place soon after that, a large room that conveniently has an office attached. Go figure. Bubby and Coomer make themselves comfortable, bickering quietly as they bundle up on the ground. They’re out almost the second they hit the ground, clinging together in the sort of unabashed display of affection Bubby would loudly complain about if they were awake. Gordon can’t help the little smile that rises on his face. It’s… sweet, honestly, to see such a devoted pair. Gives him a little bit of hope. 

He sits on the ground, back pressed against the wall, and lets his head hang between his legs. He takes a few deep, steadying breaths, trying to tamp down on the hormones rising in him. Stupid fucking heat making him so, so, irrationally angry at everyone. _And horny_ , his mind supplies, helpfully bringing up the memory of that heavy, heavy scent. 

Fuck, stop that, Gordon. He shakes his head, trying to get rid of his boner through sheer willpower. (It doesn’t work.)

Carefully, Tommy approaches, sitting down next to Gordon and starting to clean his gun. “I- I hope you don’t mind me asking, Mr. Freeman,” he says, “but is there- um, a reason you aren’t on suppressants?” 

Gordon squeezes his eyes shut. _Don’t bitch at Tommy, don’t bitch at Tommy…_ “I, uh, was. They stopped working. I was going to switch brands, but, uh…” he trails off, gesturing to… well, everything. 

“Oh.” Tommy falls silent, and for a few moments, there’s no sound but the soft clinking of him reloading his gun. “Uh. If there's anything I can do, Mr. Freeman, just… let me know.” Gordon raises his eyebrows and looks up at Tommy, who just smiles. 

… Oh. It’s a kind offer, and would probably help more than nothing, but Gordon’s stupid fucking horny brain makes him shake his head and say:

“Uh, thanks for the offer, Tommy, but you’re not exactly what, I’m, uh…” his gaze slides over to Benrey, sitting by himself in the corner, and his mouth goes dry. “... looking for,” he finishes lamely. 

Tommy nods wisely. “That’s okay, Mr. Freeman, I had a guess,” he says. Gordon looks back to him in shock, and Tommy winks, pushing himself to his feet. “Have a nice night,” he says suggestively, looking pointedly at Benrey, and walks away, off to his own little corner to sleep in. 

Gordon tries very hard not to stare at Benrey. 

He fails. 

_This is normal_ , he tells himself sternly. _You’re an Omega in heat and he’s an unmated alpha. This is normal._

Would it be weird for him to ask Benrey to help him? It would be weird, right? Gordon thinks of all the snarky, joking comments he’s made about Gordon’s appearance and bites the inside of his cheek. He’s pretty sure Benrey would be game for it. Like, 80%. 

Okay, maybe 75. 

But it’s not like it’s an unreasonable request, right? His hormones _really_ want him to get fucking knotted right now, and it’s not like he has a dildo on him at the moment. 

… It’s not like he has protection, either, come to think of it. 

The tang of blood fills his mouth, and Gordon releases his abused cheek.

When he finally can’t push it back anymore, he all but leaps to his feet and runs into the adjacent office, pulling the blinds over the windows and growling softly. It’s not like he has to beat around the bush, everyone fucking knows what he’s doing. 

Luckily, the office seems to be the one of someone who used to be important- there’s a small sofa in the room that Gordon quickly pulls all the cushions off of, as well as a closet with spare jackets, and a minifridge that has a few cans of soda in it. Fuck yes. Gordon: one, stupid fucking life: 0, thank you very much. He chugs a can of soda and obsessively rearranges the nest until he’s happy. 

Of course, there’s _one_ thing it’s missing, Gordon thinks absently as slick finally starts dripping down his thighs, and that’s _Benrey._ He stifles a groan at the thought of Benrey’s scent in the nest- his cum- _fuuuuck._ He whines quietly, trying not to squirm too much, and comes to an abrupt, slightly horrifying realization. 

He can’t get out of the fucking HEV suit without help.

Normally, it didn’t come off unless he got to one of those fucking pods, but it did have an emergency unlocking sequence- that started by pulling a latch in the _back of his suit._

He twists his arms, trying to reach, but no luck- his fingers brush over the latch fruitlessly, not able to bend enough to properly pull. He can always get Tommy to help, but… Benrey is closer.

Gordon’s mind drifts to Benrey helping him out of the suit… pulling off the insulated layer underneath… pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck, shoving him down into the nest-

His face is blisteringly hot. A fresh wave of slick gushes down his legs- there’s no fucking _way_ he’s going to be able to leave this room without every fucking alpha or omega in a 10-mile radius knowing exactly what he’s going through. Humiliation rolls through him, lighting his face on fire, and he suppresses a quiet whimper. 

_Alright, Gordon,_ he thinks sternly as he pulls open the door. _Just go over to Benrey and ask him to get the latch in the back of your suit like a normal fucking person._ He takes a deep, steadying breath, steps out of the room, and almost collides with Benrey. 

He looks down. Really, that should take some of the wind out of the arousal, but it doesn’t. Gordon Freeman looks down at Benrey, who was standing right outside the door for some godforsaken reason, and gulps. 

“uh,” Benrey says, his nose twitching. “came to uhh check on you, bro, need any- any help? from best friend benrey? yes?”

What Gordon _means_ to say is, “yes, thank you, I need you to unlatch my suit.” 

Instead, Gordon opens his mouth and squeaks out, “ _alpha._ ”

Benrey’s pupils blow out so wide his irises are nearly eclipsed, and he grips the chestplate of the HEV suit before closing his eyes tight and taking a deep breath. “what,” he says, voice completely flat, “do you want.” 

Gordon swallows. “I- um- sorry,” he says, his face bright red. “I uh. I need help getting the HEV suit off,” he says, twisting to show Benrey the latch on the back. The humiliation is back, roiling through his stomach and setting every part of his body on fire, but he’s long since learned that humiliation doesn’t kill his arousal. 

“yeah, i- i can help you outta th- the tin can,” Benrey stumbles through the sentence before flipping the latch. The HEV suit hisses as it releases, and Gordon breathes a sigh of relief, immediately pulling away the chestplate and stepping in to set it on the desk. 

Benrey hovers in the doorway. They teeter on the edge of that line and Gordon wants so, so desperately to fall over it. Benrey licks his lips. “anything else i can, uhhh, help you with?” 

Gordon tries desperately to think of something _normal_ to suggest. Something other than “please for the love of god cum in my ass and knot me” because that would be way, way too weird. His mind wanders back to earlier, to that heavenly fucking smell, and the words tumble out of his mouth before he can think about it. “Can I have a piece of clothing, maybe? T- to smell?” 

The second he does think about it, he realizes two glaring flaws: 

One, Benrey doesn’t have any spare clothes to just pass off. If he gave Gordon a piece of clothing, he’d just be stuck without it, and all of the clothes Benrey was currently wearing weren’t exactly… clean. Blood and alien gunk had soaked into almost every item of clothing he was wearing, and while they did manage to find a bathroom to shower in on the first day, it’s not like Black Mesa had a fucking _washing machine_ running around, so they had been making do with rinsing off. 

Two, _everyone would know._ Tommy is the only one awake, but heats lasted up to a _week_ . Knowing that Gordon’s heat started was one thing, knowing that he is _actively jerking off to huffing your coworker’s shirt_ was another. Gordon manages to blush even harder at the thought.

Benrey, however, seems to realize none of these things. His gaze glazes over a little bit at the suggestion, and then he says, “oh shit, yeah,” and unzips his vest. It hits the floor with a heavy _thunk_ , and Gordon winces, looking over Benrey’s head at the room. Tommy is curled up in the corner, seemingly asleep, and neither Coomer nor Bubby stir at the sound. _Good._ He drags his gaze back to Benrey, who loosens his tie and starts unbuttoning his blue dress shirt, exposing the white undershirt underneath. 

“just be sure not to uhhh get any cumstains on it, bro,” Benrey says, eyes flashing as he smirks up at Gordon. “gotta wear this shit, yo.” 

“I won’t get any fucking-” Gordon scowls, ignoring the part of him that shivers at marking something Benrey owns. “I’ll be careful, man, Jesus.” 

“it’s benrey,” the alpha snarks, and he peels the shirt off, holding it out for Gordon to take.

… Those _forearms._ God. Gordon stares for a moment before shaking himself out of it, snatching the shirt from Benrey’s hand and aiming his gaze towards the floor. “Thanks,” he says, and promptly slams the door in Benrey’s face. 

That was probably unwarranted, but he can’t bring himself to care as he lifts the shirt to his nose, inhaling deeply. Fuuuuuuuuck. That heady Alpha smell envelops him again, making his head swim. He rapidly peels off the rest of the HEV suit, setting all the metal on the desk and shimmying out of the insulation suit on the inside, leaving him in his white t-shirt and boxers. Honestly, he can’t really describe the smell like he normally could- Tommy is sweet-and-sour, like candy, and Bubby smells like a campfire- but Benrey is just indescribable. Not for the first time, Gordon’s mind drifts to the time that Benrey claimed he wasn’t human. Maybe that was part of it. 

He rapidly is losing the energy to care, though. He takes another deep breath and _groans,_ stumbling forward to collapse into his haphazard nest. He spreads himself on his back, arranging the shirt so he can just turn his head and smell it. He breathes in the smell and his voice cracks on another moan.

Shoving his boxers down to his knees, he wraps his hand around his aching cock and sighs at the relief the pressure gives him. He knows he isn’t going to last long- unfortunately, his bouts of heat are rarely a one-and-done. He’s typically more of a “jerk it so often your dick and ass have fucking friction burns” kind of omega- the kind Alphas _love_ to watch porn about. 

Gordon catches himself wondering about what kind of porn Benrey would watch as he thumbs the slit of his dick and shakes his head furiously. _No, Gordon, don’t think about..._

Too late. Gordon pictures Benrey sitting in front of a computer, dick in hand, jerking it like his life depends on it, and groans again, more slick dripping down his thighs and onto some poor dead guy’s couch cushions. He pictures Benrey growling, those unnaturally sharp teeth bared, his fingers making a tight circle as he pushes his hips up into his fist and pops a knot, cum splattering his own chest. A small whine escapes his lips, and he throws his head back, jerking it hard and fast. His first orgasm is coming, he can feel it- 

He thinks about Benrey, still standing in front of that door, listening to Gordon pant and moan, his face slowly getting more red. He thinks about Benrey thinking about Gordon, Benrey jerking off to him, Benrey popping a knot thinking about him the way Gordon was about to cum thinking about Benrey-

Just in case they actually can hear him out there, Gordon clamps his hand down over his mouth as he comes with a sharp whine of Benrey’s name, cum splattering his stomach, hand, and thighs. His vision whites out a little and his hips jerk up into his hand, and he melts a little bit into his nest, sighing happily. 

He’ll be ready to go again in a few minutes, but for now he stares at the ceiling and imagines he can hear Benrey walking away from the door.

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at naming things :,)
> 
> i can't believe this is only the second a/b/o fic in the whole fandom?? like damn this used to be a Thing where did everyone go


End file.
